Hyperion
Hyperion represents one of several arks specifically designed for the Andromeda Initiative's mission. While its support staff is comprised of a variety of Milky Way races, Hyperion is primarily responsible for the transport of human colonists to Andromeda. At more than one-and-a-half kilometers long and weighing 17 million metric-tons, Hyperion – and its sister arks – rank among the largest starships in the galaxy. Hyperion is currently in the final stages of construction within the moon's orbit. As with the other arks, Hyperion is equipped with the experimental ODSY Drive System for sustained FTL in dark space. 20,000 humans are in cryogenic stasis aboard Hyperion, among them the Pathfinder assigned to the ship - Alec Ryder. __TOC__ Mass Effect Andromeda: Initiation A few weeks prior to the publicly scheduled launch date, Hyperion is bombed by extremists from Homeward Sol. A shuttle docked directly above the SAM chamber may have been rigged with a plasma bomb which allowed the shuttle's hulk to melt through bulkheads and into the chamber. Alec Ryder, who was touring his prospective successor Cora Harper aboard the vessel at the time, manages to safe-store his SAM implementation into heat and fireproof containers although he sustains injuries in the process. Cora, with assistance from Jien Garson herself who manifests via hidden holoprojectors in case of emergencies and similar events, is able to secure Ryder and herself into a medbay for rescue later. The damage inflicted to the SAM Node is substantial, although SAM is able to function through alternative processors after he's put back in. Prior to the bombing, Ryder muses the Initiative may have gotten more applicants had they been able to give people tours of the Hyperion. Constant security concerns scuttled that plan: Ryder received valid threats apart from the usual alien-conspiracy kooks claiming asari mind-control, turian vengeance for the First Contact War, or accusations of the Andromeda Initiative being a hoax done on an STG-run holovid stage. Mass Effect: Andromeda Hyperion runs into problems upon arrival at its assigned world, Habitat 7. Contact is lost with Nexus and the other arks. Hyperion arrived in Heleus 14 months after the Nexus. As the crew begin awakening from stasis, the ark runs into an energy cloud that causes extensive damage. Even worse, their arrival at Habitat 7 is less than ideal, with the planet revealed as inhospitable compared to their earlier long-ranged scans. Pathfinder Alec Ryder leads his team down to the surface to assess the environment, only to encounter hostile alien lifeforms. In the end, Alec is forced to sacrifice his life to save the life of his child, whom he designated the new Pathfinder. The ark then proceeds to rendezvous with the Nexus, providing the long-awaited power supply for the station. The Hyperion is eventually attacked by the Archon and is taken to the Remnant dyson-sphere world of Meridian. During the final battle for Meridian, the Hyperion crashes into the planet's surface, where it since resides permanently as "Port Meridian". Hyperion has been declared a monument to the people who died for the Initiative. Having lost one of its fins in the crash, what remains of its superstructure is to be maintained in perpetuity while its internal structures are to be repurposed for colony development. A plaque has been placed at the superstructure's highest point, which reads: "We turned our backs upon a dwindling star, to chase a dawn beyond our childhood's end." Locations * Cryo Bay - the storage and revival location for all those aboard that slept the over 600 year journey to the Andromeda Galaxy. * Habitation Deck - the main atrium where colonists gather to socialize and work, also the location of SAM Node and Ryder's personal quarters. Crew *Nozomi Dunn - Captain *Alec Ryder - Pathfinder *Scott Ryder - Recon Specialist *Sara Ryder - Recon Specialist *Cora Harper - Lieutenant *Liam Kosta *Dr. Harry Carlyle - Doctor *Dr. Lexi T'Perro - Doctor *Lani Reed - Pilot *Lucas Greer *David Fisher - Shuttle Pilot *Dusty Kirkland - Shuttle Pilot *Hayes Missions The following Priority Ops missions take place or are acquired on the Hyperion: *A Better Beginning *Nexus Reunion *Prologue: Hyperion The following Allies and Relationships missions take place or are acquired on the Hyperion: *Ryder Family Secrets The following Heleus Assignments missions take place or are acquired on the Hyperion: *Contagion *Station Sabotage *The Firefighters The following Additional Tasks take place or are acquired on the Hyperion: *Task: An Exile Raid *Task: Better Crafting *Task: Investigating Embezzlement *Task: Lost Brother de:Hyperion es:Hyperion fr:Hypérion it:Hyperion ru:Гиперион zh:海伯利安 Category:Hyperion Category:Starships Category:Humans Category:Locations Category:Mission Locations